U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,436 discloses a secure currency cassette that comprises a mounting chassis, a transport unit attached to the mounting chassis and a currency cassette removably attached to the mounting chassis for storing currencies sent from the transport unit. The secure currency cassette further comprises an actuating fork rotatably mounted about a pivot within the transport unit, a cam whose outer surface drives one end of the actuating fork, and a pusher plate pushed by the other end of the actuating fork. Rotation of the cam causes the actuating fork to rotate so that the other end of the actuating fork pushes and moves the pusher plate to stow a currency inside the pusher plate into a predetermined position in the cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,846 indicates a currency validator that comprises a processing unit and a security box releasably attached to the processing unit. This reference has no detailed explanation on the security box depicted in the drawings, however, it apparently comprises an interim chamber for temporarily retaining currencies received from the processing unit, a storage for storing currencies therein and an X-linkage for stowing each of the currencies in the interim chamber into the storage. The currency validator has a rotatable cam to cause the X-linkage to extend during rotation of the cam to squeeze the currency in the interim chamber into the storage.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-27856 represents a bill validator that comprises, just like the above second reference, a cam and an X-linkage extended by rotation of the cam to stow a bill in an interim chamber into a storage.
The security currency cassette in the first reference is disadvantageous that it must rely on the large-sized and heavy actuating fork operated by rotation of the cam to push the currency into a predetermined position of the cassette. Both of validators shown in the second and third references employ an X-linkage that can desirably provide a large pressing stroke for a push plate to stow a bill into a cassette. Both of cams in the second and third references have the specific outer configuration in slide contact to the X-linkage during rotation of each cam to turn rotational movement of the cam into extended and retracted linear movement of the X-linkage but with some involved mechanical imperfections.
First, the cam may necessarily involve undesirable friction, slippage, wear and abnormal noise in a sliding boundary with a follower driven by the cam to turn rotational motion of the cam into a different motion of the follower. In addition, the cam that drives a follower such an X-linkage, is alleged to require a lesser pressure angle formed between a pushing direction of the cam and a moving direction of the X-linkage because a greater pressure angle would disadvantageously exert a larger gouging force on contiguous X-linkage. In this view, allegedly ordinary skill in the art must restrict the permissible pressure angle of the cam less than maximum 45 degrees relative to the follower. Accordingly, to reduce the pressure angle of the cam for good collaboration with a prior art X-linkage, the cam device disadvantageously requires utilization of a larger sized cam. Moreover, for different travel strokes of X-linkage, modification should be made to an outer configuration of the cam.
An object of the present invention is to provide a document validating/stacking device that has a rocker provided in a validator to have the rocker rotating and separately pushing an X-linkage in a stacker that smoothly extends and stows a document in an interim chamber into a storage within the stacker.